Love at second sight
by FlowerOfTheValley
Summary: Dear Journal,I have a crush on Two-Bits sister! ONE-SHOT R&R.


**A/N: I wrote this awhile ago and decided to post it. This is a really cliché story. R&R**

**Disclaimer: Also I don't own the outsiders. **

**Love at second sight**

Ponyboy's POV

It was summer vacation in Tulsa Oklahoma, Soda had the day off so we decided to go out to eat at the local diner up town since we were bored and there was nothing in the house to cook. I still had my short blond hair I actually have grown too like it. I've noticed some girls starring at me and I've heard the rumors that some of the girls think I'm giving soda a run for his money. But that ain't true at all. Anyway Sandy came back to town and her and Soda got back together. She apologized and said how sorry she was for leaving and all that crap. We were meeting her there Soda was dragging me to one of his dates again. What am I suppose to say no that would crush him so I say yes to make him happy.

"So Pony when are you going to get a girlfriend?" Soda said with one of his grins. Oh here we go again they ask me this twice a week one time the whole gang joined in on it even Darry. Two-Bit and Soda got the most fun out of it. Two-Bit asks me daily if I think anyone is cute. I groaned why they want me to get a girlfriend this badly, seriously.

"If someone actually liked me then maybe I would get a girlfriend. But none of the girls do. Besides, you're the handsome charming one in the family, Darry is the muscular responsible one and I am the smart nerd geek thing of the family." I said looking at him with a grin on my face. How will he be able to reply to that I think I've got him there?

"Uh yeah girls like you I heard girls down at the DX say they wish you worked there. They say you're like the hottest 14 year old they have ever seen. Heck big time Socs are even saying how hot you are and I might have even heard some guys saying it too." Soda said with one of his grins on his face. I can't believe he actually believes this stuff.

"Whatever you are just hearing them wrong they are talking about you. Or you are just imagining things again." I said with one of my you got to be kidding me looks on my face.

"No I'm serious just yesterday there were these two good looking greaser girls I've never seen before you might even think there soc but they aren't cause I asked them. Anyways they were gawking over this picture of you running for track. Oh by the way Pony do you have abs?" He said while looking at my while we walked with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah a little I have had us been lifting weights. Wait why do you ask?" I explained and then asked with a puzzled look on my face of confusion.

"Oh cause when I looked over these girls shoulder to see the picture. It was of you running with your shirt off and it kind of looked like you had abs. And they were drooling all over it. " He said with that goofy smile plastered on his face. I looked at him at little disturbed.

"Are you serious or are you playing with me?" I asked a little skeptical.

"No I'm dead serious even ask Steve he saw it too." He said while giving me one of his most serious looks. We were already at the diner by now I looked in the window and saw Steve, Evie, and Sandy in there I knew sandy was going to be here. But why was Steve here I groaned.

"Why is Steve and Evie are here? Didn't Steve have to work? " I asked Soda with one of my you have got to be kidding me right looks.

"I invited them while you were in the shower, and our boss both gave us the day off because he hired a new guy and wanted to train him himself. Oh and I forgot to mention this was a double date and Steve was surprisingly cool with it. Don't worry Two-Bit's coming by in a little bit to hang out too."Soda said while walking into the diner. I let out an exaggerated sigh. Great Soda dragged me on one of his dates again.

"Hey Pony what's up glad you could make it." Steve said in a rather chipper and good mood. Oh no what's he up to. I looked around the diner us and a couple of grease girls. I've never seen before at first I thought they were socs girls but they weren't. We took our order; I tuned out everyone's conversations until I heard.

"No the blond one silly his name is Ponyboy Curtis. He's the hot one just look at him you could just kiss him all over the place. He's the cutest boy I've seen in the longest time."One of the grease girls said a couple of table back. This made me start chocking because I had a swig of Pepsi in my mouth and it almost came out my nose. Did those girls just say I was hot?

"Pony are you okay?" Soda said with concern and also one of his famous grins plastered to his face while he pat me on the back to get me to stop chocking.

"Did you hear those girls?" I asked in a daze with my cheeks rosy red.

"Yeah, hey Steve aren't they the same girls from the DX the other day?" Soda asked Steve while he stared at me with one of his creepy grins.

"Yeah they were I guess Pony has a fan club now." Steve said while chuckling a little.

"Yeah funny they were probably talking about Soda." I said my cheeks still red. I knew it wasn't true there was no way they said my name.

"Trust me they weren't." soda said with that still very creepy grin. The door opened and Two-Bit walked in surprisingly sober. He was walking over were those two girls were sitting I wonder if he knows them.

"Hey Maria I didn't know you would be here." Two-Bit said to this Maria. It dawned on me that's his sister Maria she is my age and in my grade she skipped a year too. I'm becoming a scatter brain she is almost all my classes we had a project two semesters ago. She is also the girl I have a crushon. It was all coming back to me now. Man, that concussion did me quit a good one. Stupid soc. Oh man, what am I suppose to do? Meanwhile, my cheeks were getting redder by the minute and the whole table was staring at me. I wonder if Two-Bit knew I liked his sister if he would kill me or not and she seems to like me too.

"Earth to Ponyboy." Two-Bit said while waving a hand in my face I jumped because I didn't realize he was there.

"Uh yeah sorry Two-Bit my mind was somewhere else." I said shaking my head, I could hear giggles behind me.

"Why are your cheeks so red, did they catch on fire?" Two-Bit said with one of his famous grins. By this the whole table was laughing hysterically, Two-Bit was looking around confused and I began to shrink lower and lower and lower.

I suddenly bolted up right and said, "Will you shut up they weren't talking about me you got it all in your heads." I whispered shouted at them. I got up and stalked off to the bathroom I couldn't stand being laughed at anymore.

Sodapop's POV

After Pony walked into the bathroom, I pulled out his notebook and found the page I wanted to read. So I handed it to Steve he is going to get as kick out of this.

Steve's POV

I looked at the notebook in disbelief. It can't be, can it? oh this is just getting way to good.

_**Dear journal,**_

_** So I've told my brothers and the gang that I'm not interested in girls yet. Boy was that a lie. I have had this crush on this same girl for like ever. Her name is Maria Mathew. One problem, I am best friends with her brother and I know him. He wants to kill every guy that dates his sister. But man she is a looker when you first look at her you might think she is a soc. But she's not man I think I might be in love with her but that might be a little too far. I just really like her I have liked her since the day we met which was 7**__**th**__** grade in 's class which was writing and we were partners the entire year. So I can't decide what to do ignore my feelings or confront her about it I think I'll just ignore my feelings.**_

_**PC**_

I stared at it flabbergasted. Pony is in love with Two-Bit's little sis and she loves him back. Wow this is getting way too good. It's like one of those soap operas. Before I came back to reality someone was pulling the journal out of my hands it was Two-Bit and he was reading it. uh oh.

Two-Bit's POV

I stared at Ponyboy's journal. He likes my sis and I think my sis likes him but seriously I didn't think he would like her. Especially since 7th grade man at least its Pony and not some hoodlum that would treat her like scum if they dated. I suddenly had to ask my sis if she liked him because I wasn't for sure but I was 99.5% sure I am. I got up and stalked off to my little sister's table.

"Do you like Ponyboy?" I asked starring at her she was smiling and looked like she was having fun but oh well.

"Like is an understatement it's more like I _**love**_ him." She said starring at me trying to fight off some giggles. Did I just hear her right? She loves Ponyboy? I guess I did and now I am 100% sure they like each other. This is when Pony decided to emerge from his hiding place in the bathroom.

Ponyboy's POV

I finally came out of the bathroom deciding it was time to come out of my hiding place. I looked around and Soda, Steve, Sandy, and Evie were all laughing hysterically and looked like they could pee themselves any minute. Maria and her friend what's her name, oh come on I know this oh yeah its Mary were staring at me weirdly and then all of a sudden Maria winked at me with dreamy eyes. Then there was Two-Bit standing there with his arms crossed and a scary grin on his face I've never seen that grin before but it was giving me the willy nillies. What have I gotten myself into now?

"Hey Pony can I talk to you?" Two-Bit said while walking to me I looked at him worried does he know. I looked at Soda and he must have read my eyes because he nodded. Two-Bit dragged me into the bathroom and set me on the bench that was in there.

"Okay Pony I'm a little mad that out of all people you like my sister. I had to say that to get that out of the way, but really way to go man I knew you could do it. Since I am so awesome I'm going to give you permission for you and my sister to date. You just have to ask her out so have fun doing that and trust me she is going to say yes." Two-Bit said while messing up my hair. I am completely shock by this he approves wow.

**THE NEXT DAY RIGHT BEFORE SUN SET**

I asked Maria to meet me at this clearing by the forest over by the school I found a couple of days ago, she knew where it was. We aren't dating but I have the most awesome plan ever if I do say so myself. I can't believe I got Two-Bit's permission he even gave me advise on girls alongside Soda, Steve, Darry, even Sandy and Evie that was really weird if I say so myself. Anyway I have been sitting here for ten minutes well I got here early to set up. I cooked all the food myself and set up a picnic with a red and white checkered blanket facing the sun where it would set. I came out here the night before and planned every little bit. I have her favorite flowers in a nice little bouquet and a box of chocolates you might call me cliché but oh well. Here she comes. I am so nervous I can't believe I have this much courage.

"Hello Maria these are for you." I said while handing her the box of chocolates and flowers.

"Thank you Pony they are lovely I can't believe you did this for me." She said while putting the flowers and the chocolates down and now we stood facing each other. I took her hands in mine and intertwined are fingers.

"Shh it was no trouble at all and I had to think of something special for you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."I said while looking into her beautiful deep chocolaty brown eyes. She blushed and looked back into my eyes with a huge smile on her face.

"Maria Mathews will you go out with me?" I said with hope fullness in my eyes and she blushed even more.

"A course I will Ponyboy Curtis I love you and I don't think I will be able to ever stop loving you." She said with a soft voice.

"I love you too you are the first person I have ever loved and you will be the only one I love this way forever." I said with that we lean in and our lips meet right as the sun set it would have been a beautiful picture. It was a nice delicate kiss it felt amazing. After we separated we sat down and I started a fire and we snuggle together for warmth and ate the food I packed and roasted marshmallows.

After we sat down and was roasting are third round of marshmallows. We heard rustling in the bushes and all of the sudden Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, and Darry jumped out of the bush.

"WE GOT IT, WE GOT THE PICTURE AND IT IS PRFECT. PONYBOY YOU ARE SO CLICHÉ TOO." They all yelled in unison. Of course they were here.


End file.
